powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger in King Arthur's Court
A Ranger in King Arthur's Court is the eleventh episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Allie Gonino guest starred this episode, portraying Lady Guinevere. Synopsis *''to be added'' Plot The HyperForce Rangers are led by the knights to their castle of Camelot where they meet Lady Guinevere and Merlin. The knights identify themselves as the knights of the Round Table: Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, and Eddie's ancestor Sir Edward Banks II. The Hyperforce Rangers explain to Guinevere how the "magic" of their time ship had caused them to end up their kingdom, how their team leader Marv was kidnapped, and how they are now stranded due to the damage that the time ship had endured. Guinevere and Merlin agree to have their finest blacksmiths help the Hyperforce Rangers in repairing their time ship in exchange for the Rangers' own help in finding Camelot's missing leader, King Arthur, and destroying the red dragon that is believed to be responsible for both his disappearance and the mass devastation throughout the kingdom. The Hyperforce Rangers agree to help and then excuse themselves to freshen up for dinner before discussing a plan with Guinevere and Merlin in accomplishing their goals. Vesper decides at this time to pretend to be a man while Chloe decides to introduce Guinevere to invention of world's first burrito. The castle comes under attack from the red dragon, but Guinevere manages to chase it away with an arrow attack to the dragon's eye. Eddie, uncertain of his fate in the future after having met his ancestor, decides to give Sir Edward love advice to help ensure that someday he'll still be born. As the Rangers retire for the night, Jack learns more from Lancelot about Arthur's disappearance, the magic crystals that Guinevere and the knights received from Merlin, and the deaths of the knights Percival and Tristan. The next day the Hyperforce Rangers, Guinevere and the knights set off for the cave of the dragon. Eddie becomes concerned that Sir Edward is also coming along, knowing that if Sir Edward were to die it would also mean an end to his existence. While trying to find their bearings in the dark woods they confront a werewolf that attacks Guinevere's pet dragon and injure it; reverting it back into a villager that they then send off back to the castle on horseback for medical attention. After leaving the woods they are attacked near an ocean-side cliff first by harpies and then by sirens. Guinevere and the knights use their gems to morph into more powerful Ranger-like knight forms. Chloe also morphs and drives off the harpies with her whirlwind attack, but Sir Edward falls from the cliff. Eddie, Guinevere, and Chloe each try to save Sir Edward, but the allure of the sirens' song proves too powerful to overcome in a direct confrontation. Guinevere and the Hyperforce Rangers instead use a song of their own to drive off the sirens. Finally arriving at the abandoned village and cave of the red dragon the Hyperforce, Guinevere, and knights confront the red dragon in battle. After several attacks and massive damage, Eddie and Sir Edward use the combined power of their water attacks within the dragon's mouth and cause the dragon to implode on itself in a massive fireball. Jack then launches the fireball down a well extinguishing it. It is revealed that the red dragon was in fact King Arthur all along, having been cursed by Morgan le Fay. The Hyperforce Rangers use their healing charge technology to heal Arthur. As thanks for their help Guinevere and Arthur reward the Hyperforce Rangers with a pink magic crystal similar to the ones that the knights used. Saying their goodbyes to Guinevere, Arthur, Sir Edward and the rest of the knights; Alpha 55 has the Hyperforce Rangers teleport back to the now repaired time ship. The Hyperforce Rangers then send a message back to the Time Force Academy in the year 3017 to apprise them of the situation in hopes that Professor Scotts may have a means of finding and saving Marv. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) (credited only) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) *Allie Gonino - Lady Guinevere (Battle Knight White) (Special Guest) Errors *At one point, Allie Gonino accidentally pulls her microphone off of her jacket, and later has to readjust it a 2nd time. *Allie Gonino is not credited in the intro. Notes *The Battle Knights of Camelot are a lot like The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog as they to morph into battle armor powered by the elements of nature. **Light for Guinevere, and water for Sir Edward Banks II. **King Arthur may possess a red jewel, red armor and the fire element since Morgana La Fay temporarily turned him into a fire breathing red dragon. *Peter Sudarso was absent this episode, which limited Marv's role in this episode. See Also *''to be added'' External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:New Power Ranger Episode